Short Stories
by Loftwing1022
Summary: A collection of short stories by Meta6184 and Loftwing1022. T for blood and violence.
1. Manmade

**Manmade**

**By: Loftwing1022**

"Ouch…"

I heard muffled shouts and the sound walls crumbing. My entire body ached and my head pounded. Shades of gray blurred together as I lay in the in the ruined remains of a large warehouse. I blinked and things began to come into focus. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. People in dark clothes were rushing around, but I could not figure out why. I felt warm liquid dripping down my cheek. I touched it and glanced at the crimson blood on my fingertips.

"Hey, there's one over here," I heard someone call. I turned to my right to see a dark haired man come towards me. He looked about thirty and the jeans he wore were baggy. The violet t-shirt he wore was splattered with blood and possible bar barque sauce. The man approached me at a run and I would have moved if my leg was not pinned under a block of cement. I tried to move it, but it did not budge. The man knelt down and threw the concrete like it was a basketball.

"Mild concussion, nothing too serious," He said to no one in particular. I when I didn't reply, he lightly slapped my cheek.

"Hey, anyone home?" The man asked.

"Y-yeah," I replied in a raspy voice.

"Good," He slung my arm over his shoulder and helped me up. He carried me off towards the other people.

"So how do your wings feel?"

"W-what?"

"Your wings, how do they feel?"

"Are you high?" I laughed nervously. I glanced around the collapsed building. Some of the people in dark clothes were pulling others out of the ruble.

"Wait… What?"

Each one of the people being pulled out of the ruins had a pair of nightmare black wings. I slowly turned my head to look at my own back.

White as snow, two large, feathered wings were prodding from my back.

_Now I know I'm dead,_ I thought.

A year later I can still remember that day, mostly because I can't remember anything before it. I had no memory of my family, my friends or my home as a child.

Genetic mutation, alchemy, science, no matter how you say it. Some think it to be witchcraft, a crime against nature, other say it's the next step in humankind, and people like me know it's just business.

In ancient times, a beast known as the chimera who was a female fire-breathing monster, a combination of a lion's head, goat's body, and serpent's tail. It was thought to be myth, but with today's technology and knowledge, the chimera has become a reality. I am living proof of this.

I am a combination of a raven and a human with the colour pigments for ascetic appeal, resulting in a mortal angel, so to speak. I am also the only known survivor of the mutation so far.

#531236 or Jones is the man who pulled me from the ruble. He told me I was created in the laboratory that collapsed, so I never really had a life or family. I have a feeling he is wrong.

I was headed out on my first mission in the field. The scientists who created me were part of a elite division of the U.S. government. I was originally meant to be used as a super weapon, but I do not see that happening.

We were deployed to control a riot in Atlanta, Georgia. I was not aware of the reasoning behind it or what would happen.

Several hundred people were gathered in the courtyard in front of city hall, some were white, but most were African-american or Asian.

It 2075 and we _still_ cannot treat each other fairly.

"You nervous, rookie?" The man beside me asked. He was short for a thirty year old.

"A little," I admitted.

"Don't sweat it, kid," He replied smugly. "Ralph is here to take care of this!"

His ego was bigger than he was.

Ralph fired a warning shot and the shouts hushed to a mutter.

"We, the government, advise you to no longer worry about this matter and kindly return to your homes..." The rest of Ralph's statement was drown out by the uproar of shouts.

"We will not obey, we will be free!" A small boy squeaked for the front of the crowd. Ralph grabbed the boy and pushed him to his knees in front of me. Two people from the crowd rushed towards the boy. Ralph snapped his fingers and four soldiers caught them and brought them to the front of the crowd.

"Make an example of these two," Ralph said to the soldiers. They nodded and raise their rifles.

_BANG_

I stared in horror at the soldiers. They murder two innocent people who just wanted to protect their son. The crowd was just as shocked as I was.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot the brat!" Ralph ordered.

I raised my gun and took aim at the boy. I had to follow orders, that all I knew. My mind said yes, but my heart would not allow it.

"No,"

I could not kill an innocent person, I was not like those people... The people who...

Where did I get that idea?

"What did you say?" Ralph asked through clenched teeth.

"I said no," I bowed my head. "I... I can't kill him,"

"Then I will do it myself," Ralph readied his gun.

My instincts went into overdrive. I leaped in front of the gunman.

"You idiot, move," Ralph demanded, his gun pointed at my chest. I was not about to let this boy die, not over my dead body. I kicked the rifle out of his hands and threw it away.

A few soldiers advanced on me, but Ralph held them back.

"You don't know what your up against, kid," Ralph remarked smugly. "I hunt everyday and I never loose my prey."

He whipped a knife out of his jacket and sliced my chest several times. My jacket was shredded, but I was unharmed.

I removed the remains of the coat and revealed a pair of white wings.

"A chimera, huh?" Ralph was not even fazed. "You shouldn't be too hard to kill, traitor,"

He snatched the gun from the officer beside him and shot numerous times. I quickly shot up, dodging the bullets.

"You little son of a..." Ralph cried. "Get back here, you freak of nature!"

I felt something snap inside my heart.

I swooped down and picked him up by the collar. I shot up into the air, taking Ralph with me.

"I did not ask to be this way," I growled. "They took me away from..."

I froze in midair. Where were these thoughts coming from? Ralph took the opportunity and punched me in the nose. I released my grip on him and he fell. When Ralph hit the ground he rolled and pulled a handgun out from his jacket. He clipped my left wing so I landed.

I prepared to fight when Ralph caught me completely off guard.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be the only one of your kind?" Ralph said loudly. "To have no past, no family, no purpose? How does it feel to know you weren't supposed to exist?"

"W-what?"

Ralph swept my feet and I landed on my back.

"You shouldn't be alive," Ralph aimed his gun at my face. "Freak."

A knife slid through his back, into his heart and out of his chest. A moment the knife was removed and Ralph pushed aside.

"You're not alone," Jones offered a hand. He pulled me to my feet.

"I am a chimera, a human and grizzly bear," Jones admitted. "That is the source of my superhuman strength."

I stared down at the dead body of Ralph. He was right, I wasn't supposed to exist.

I felt a tugging on my arm. The boy was in tears, sobbing and speaking at the same time.

"Mommy and Daddy... You have to help them... Please..." He sniffed.

I knelt down to eye level with the boy.

"They... Are dead," It was hard, but I had to tell him, I owed him that much. "I couldn't bring people back... Back to life, I wish I could."

He burst in to tears, hugging my chest. I put my arms around him.

"Don't cry, it's going to be okay," I said softly.

"Your name was Bec,"

"W-what?"

I let go of the boy and stared at him.

"You had a Mommy and a Daddy and a sister," He continued.

"How did you know -" I backed away from the child.

"Her name was Kari,"

Something clicked in my mind. I stopped moving. That name, I knew that name!

_How does this kid know my name and my sister? _I thought.

"I can read minds," He answered my question. "And memories."

"You..." I stuttered. "You know who I was? What is your name?"

"My name is Leo," The boy replied. "You used to live around here,"

Leo pointed past the crowd. "Just a few blocks that way. I can show you if you want."

"Okay, sure," I picked Leo up and rose into the air.

"Where are you going?" Jones called after me.

"I'll be back soon," I replied. "Maybe..."

I took off towards the city.

We stood in front of an old house, paint peeling, the smell of the dead wafted out into the street. The rest of the neighborhood looked no better. Old street, crumbling houses, poor neighborhood.

"It didn't alway look like this," Leo said blankly. "They used to be lots of pretty colours."

"Really?"

I didn't really care what his answer was, it did not matter. I inched carefully towards the doorway. I reached out and turned the rusty knob.

The front door slid out of its disconnected hinges, landing flat on the floor with a heavy _THUD_.

"Oh, wow."

I stepped over the door and into the house.

Once beige, now gray paint peeling off the walls and the filthy floorboards were creaked and rotting. The ceiling looked about ready to collapse at any moment. Windows boarded up long ago caused the only light source to be thin rays of light slipping in between the planks. The air was dusty and reeked of something terrible, dead and rotting.

A piano resided pushed up to the wall next to a table covered in decaying food.

Chairs were strewn around the table, some laying on the floor, others simply pushed out. A desk stood alone to the right of the front door, covered in stacks upon stacks of papers. In fact paper was spread all over most of the floor, hiding the ground from sight.

I moved over to the piano and examined the yellow parchment. Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, I think I used know that. I lifted the lid of the piano and heard something hit the wall. It slid down between the piano and the wall. Grabbing the edge of the instrument, I pushed it forward. I glanced up and stumbled backwards.

The wall behind the piano was splattered with dark, dried blood. I pushed some of the papers around with my feet, revealing a trail of blood running through the living room to a dark hallway on the right of the front door. Doors alternated on the two sides, five in total. Moving papers as I walked, I followed it towards the door at the end of the hall. The first door was open and so was the second.

On the right was what appeared to be a children's bedroom, walls decorated with floral paper. It had two small beds, a bed side table to match, and a closet to the right of the entrance. On the left, a table covered in dolls. They wore all different kinds of dresses ranging from sky blue sunday dresses trimmed with lace to frilly, lily-white bridal gowns complete with tightly woven mesh. They all looked old and smeared with dirt and dust.

I picked up a golden-haired beauty sporting a crimson, velvet dress. Her haired was curled lovingly and a pair of emerald greens opened when I held her up right.

"She is very beautiful," Leo nearly made me hit the roof.

"Yeah," I said after a moment. "She was Lila's fav-"

I suddenly felt like someone hit me in between the eyes.

"Ow," I put the doll down and entered the next room. It was the same except for the fact it was overflowing with automobiles. Model cars covered the table and airplane miniatures had taken over the ceiling. Black and white photos filled the walls of the room. I did not linger very long in that room, it gave me a weird feeling of remembrance and dread.

As I continued down the hall, the smell got stronger, a terrible, unfamiliar smell. I approached the last room on the left and jiggled the handle. Locked.

The pain in my head was getting worse by the minute.

The room across from the locked room was just a bathroom, so I turned my attention towards the very last door. It was open and I saw a large bed. A bedside table was topped with a lamp and a alarm clock. Above the bed was a large mirror reflecting into the room. I did not need to enter the room. My head spun and throbbed at the same time, making me dizzy. I knelt down on one knee, not risking falling over. I took a deep breath trying to calm down, but all it did was make me sick. The smell, now I knew what that smell was.

It was the stench of the dead.

Nonexistent dams broke and flooded my mind with memories. Memories of hope and joy, sorrow and pain, sadness and envy, love and laugher, friends and family, of home. My childhood, I had a childhood! A brother named Edward and another called Peter. Two sisters, Lila and Bailey, and little baby Kari, who was only a month old. My father, Kale, and mother, Tori. I had many friends as a child, always kind and caring towards others. I was trusted and respected by most.

My grandparents had come over for thanksgiving dinner. Grandfather told the best jokes and grandma always made us sweaters for Christmas. Edward and I played in the back yard until the adults called us inside for dinner. We always said grace before every meal. Mother said it was important to be close to God and thank him for our daily bread. We were eating when they came to our house. They kicked down the door and shouted at us in a strange language I did not understand. They shot each one of them one by one. Baby Kari was crying, I could hear her weeping for her family. The sobs filled my ears, echoing with agony. I heard someone calling my name in the distance, faintly repeating Bec. Someone was shaking me, calling my name. I could barely hear them over the sound of Kari's tears.

_BANG_

The crying stopped suddenly. I was violently pulled back into reality. My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat forward. Breathing heavily, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down. You're gonna give us all a heart attack."

It was Jones.

I was laying on the edge of a large fountain and Jones was sitting beside me.

"They... They..." I could not process the words. "Killed... Family... My family!"

Jones looked as confused as I felt.

"Okay..."

"No I-I'm serious! I had a-a family a-and a home," I stuttered. "Brothers and sisters... A Mom and Dad, th-they were real!"

"I was told you were created in a laboratory," Jones recalled.

"They lied, I do have a family," I demanded.

"Okay, it's official," Jones sounded nervous. "You've lost it."

"He is telling the truth," Leo scared us both this time.

"And you say I'm the scary one," I squeaked.

"He is telling the truth," He repeated. "He was not born in a laboratory."

"How-"

"My name is Leo and I can read minds," Leo answered a question that was never asked.

"Crazy..." Jones whispered. "Crazy people everywhere..."

"They killed my family," I recalled frantically. "They shot my baby sister, and… And."

"Whoa, calm down," Jones began.

"She was crying," I continued. "Baby Kari was crying, and they killed her. It won't go away."

My ears were ringing with the sound of her tears. I covered my ears, head throbbing. That's all I could hear, baby Kari's weeping. Tears welled up in my eyes and threaten to overflow. I brought my head to my knees, trying to block out the sound. It hurt so much, knowing the ones you loved are dead.

I felt hands touch my shoulders. I lifted my head as Jones knelt down in front of me.

"It's over now, just calm down," He said gently. "They're not gonna hurt you anymore."

I quickly wiped the tears from my face. I took a deep breath and stood up.

The water in the fountain flowed swiftly, cool and clean. It circulates through until it is drained. After that, the water is filtered and sent down a river, eventually streams to the oceans.

I was done circling the fountain, finally flowing like I should be. Moving on is easy, letting go is the hard part.

"What do I do now that I have my memories back?" I realized. "I honestly did not think I would it this far. I reached my goal and found what I was looking for."

After a moment Leo replied, "Now you go find a new dream."

"Like what?"

"You find yourself a nice person and settle down," Jones grinned. "At least that's my dream."

I laughed, I always liked Jones' sense of humor.

"Thanks for the life advice, Pops," I joked.

We all laughed at that. The fountain trickled pure blue water, spouting from top and made its way to the bottom.

I spread my wings to their full extent, banishing the stiffness. I pushed the air under my wings, lifting myself into the sky.

"Where are you going now?" Jones raised an eyebrow.

"Bec is going to find a new dream," Leo said happily.

"It's like you read my mind," I replied.

"He did," Jones said as he and Leo waved goodbye.

I let myself go to the mercy of the wind, letting it carry me. For it was going the same way I was, no where in particular.

I did not see Leo and Jones for a long time after that. I went where ever the wind took me. I finally stopped in Calgary, Alberta and join the Canadian Armed Forces. I became very popular in Canada after that and became known as Gabriel, the mortal angel.

Today I live with my spouse, Jessie, my two lovely daughters, Flora and Riley, and only son, Ed.

Flora is very small, very intelligent and excellent at track and field. Riley on the other hand is big for her age and is stronger than most of the children in her class. I am sure Riley is going to be in football when she grows up. Unlike most kids, Edward keeps his dark hair long and braids it. He studies a lot more than other kids, as well. Flora and Riley look up to Ed, he is their role model and hero. Edward not only shares his uncles name, but his personality as well.

Flora, Riley and Edward were fortunately not born with any superhuman mutations.

As I sit here thinking about what to say next, I have finally figured out my new dream.

I want to be the best parent, and partner I can be. Give my all to make sure my children have a future and an inspiration to do great things.

Now that I think back on the day that the laboratory collapsed, I'm glad I didn't become a real angel and died in the ruble.

I may be man made, but I am as human as ever.

* * *

**I wrote this for Language Arts a while back and someone said I should put it on Fanfiction, so I did. I hoped you liked it even though it is pretty long. Please review wether you liked it or not. Thanks you for reading.**

_**-Loftwing1022**_.


	2. Super Weapon

Super Weapon

By: Meta6184

Griffin spent his childhood hungry, cold, unloved, and alone.

His parents abandoned him because of his powers when he was a child. After he accidentally killed their dog, he cried for days. His parents abandoned him a month later.

"I HAVE NO SON! YOU ARE A MONSTER!" His father exclaimed.

By the time Griffin was fourteen he had become a master of the streets. He could usually find all the food he needed, but when he couldn't, stealing the money to buy food was the only option. Then the war started. The police were always on the lookout for possible German spies. It made it much harder to survive.

Ten years later Griffin was on the run again he had gotten into a bar fight and accidently killed the other man. When the blades ejected from his wrists he was in mid swing. There was a sickening thud as the other man's lifeless body landed on the ground a woman probably his girlfriend ran over to the body and started screaming at griffin while sobbing. Griffin heard sirens his childhood instincts took over he ran into an alley and used the blades from his wrists to climb up the building he knew his quiet life here was over he decided to move to a city. He didn't know why but it just called to him

A month after the bar brawl, life was good in the city. Griffin had a good job and a nice house. He was getting to better understand how to use the blades. He had no problem getting along with people and had stopped stealing. He was reading the paper on a Wednesday morning and it said that the Germans were winning the war. This news made him want to be in the war so that he could be up on the front lines carving a hole into the German army. That damn war had caused him so much trouble he had been almost been drafted numerous times but had been claimed unfit for duty for which he was glad at the time.

Little did he know he would get much more action than he wanted sooner than he though.

One week later, the Germans had completely overran the Americans. The few ships they had when fighting would sink an entire fleet of the Americans ships. Not because of better technology, or superior firepower, but because of pure ferocity. The German captains would ram their ships into the opposing ships were badly damaged, taking both ships to the bottom in more cases than one. Other times the German ships would split the American ships in two. Because of that tactic they are now advancing on the mainland. They had already landed troops in New York and the city Griffin in is only a few miles away.

"THE GERMANS ARE COMING THE GERMANS ARE COMING!"

That was all Griffin heard. With that he jumped up out of bed threw some clothes on and ran out the door. He ran across the street then jumped and woke his neighbors up.

"The Germans are here wake up take only what you need and wake the others up tell all the neighbors to do the same thing." He told them.

Griffin ran towards the direction the man came running from and saw it. A German army of Panzer Two, Tiger Four tanks and a few squads of infantry. He saw a scouting team looking in in his direction. He slid into an alleyway and waited for them.

He slid the blades out of his wrists slowly so it would be quiet. He waited for what felt like an eternity, when the first soldier came around the corner. Griffin suck his arm out and held it there as the German officer fell dead. He then charged at the other soldiers, and they screamed in panic as they fell one by one. Griffin knew he had to help his people get out of here. He grabbed three grenades and a rifle. He threw the grenades at the squads of infantry while it was still in formation, killing most of the squads.

He saw the tank's cannons turn and aim at him. He rolled right behind a house, heard three explosions and turned around the corner. He ran at the tanks thinking he was about to die. Grabbing three grenades, he jumped on top of one of the tanks. Griffin primed a grenade, opened the hatch and dropped the grenade into the tank. He heard the screams of the men inside then the explosion. The other tanks darted to drive towards him he threw a grenade at one, hitting it in the treads, immobilizing the tank when the grenade detonated. He turned to see a Sherman tank advancing. Griffin ran to cover, heard a loud explosion and felt a searing pain in his arm. He looked down to see there was some shrapnel in his arm he pulled it out and screamed in pain. He poked his head out the corner to see the German tanks destroyed.

"I'm American don't shoot please." He yelled, hands up and blood running down his arm.

He then walked around the corner and was greeted by and soldier he looked to be in his mid-thirties.

"Thanks for saving my tail," Griffin sighed. "What now?"

"Well we have practically pushed them out of the city so I guess we are going to pull out," The soilder replied. "The Germans won't agree to surrender but we will only use the Atom bomb on New York if necessary."

The following days were hard for Griffin he spent most of the time on the cutting through Germans. He spent his free time drinking and sleeping. They had almost pushed the Germans out of New York. Griffin was a major aid in the stealth missions for his skills in silent combat were uncanny. He woke from a nap he heard a loud explosion. He rushed up the stairs and look out the barracks window to see a German platoon assaulting the American headquarters.

The Americans were getting into their tanks and returning fire at the German tanks. The Americans were suffering heavy losses. Griffin looked to his right just to see a man take a shot to the chest. Griffin heard a loud crack noise and felt pain he looked down to see a bullet hole in his knee. He tried to stand, but he couldn't. He looked at the advancing German platoon to see one of the tanks cannons aimed at him he looked up at the sky once more then darkness.


	3. Because of Him

Because of Him

Voila is mad. Felix is sad. Gordon hates me. I am angry. It's all because of him.

He came in to our house one day with mother. He drunk all our milk. He didn't deserve it.

Mother is always with him instead of playing with me and my friends. She doesn't care that Gordon scratched me. Or that I fell of the swings yesterday.

He is gross and makes a mess whenever he eats. He always smells bad. He can not do anything without mother. All he does is eat and sleep all day.

She says he needs more attention than me. Mother loves him more than she loves me.

Last night Voila and Felix were arguing about him. Felix thinks we should wait and see just in case. Voila said he does not deserve mother's love. I agree with her.

But Gordon always cuddles with him. Gordon purrs when he is around him. Gordon hisses when I try to pet him.

Felix tried to talk with him today but he ignored Felix. He would not eat the food I gave him. He is mean and stupid.

Last night Voila hit me. She was very angry but I don't know why. Felix sat in the corner and cried. Felix does not like it when Voila is mad.

Today I wore my favorite pretty dress. It is blue and soft like Gordon. Mother told me to give him some food. When I do he threw up all over my clothes. He ruined my pretty dress. Mother said he was sorry but I hit him anyway. Mother sent me to my room. She did not let me have dinner.

Felix agreed to Voila's plan today. Voila was pleased.

I went into the kitchen when he and mother were asleep. I got the big shiny thing.

I went in to mother's room where he slept. I was careful to be very quiet about it. I did not want to wake them.

Then I had an idea. I use the shiny thing on them both not just him. They stayed asleep.

Voila told me to hide in the closet. So I did.

Someone banged on the front door. Voila said stay hidden. I did not want to come out. I was scared. I heard them break down the door and come into the house. They made strange clicking sounds when they first came in and then talked quietly to each other.

One of them found me in the closet. He was not scary after all. He told me to come outside to his car. I held his hand and we walked outside.

Their cars were funny colored and had strange pictures on the side.

The man asked how long I had been in the closet. I shrugged my shoulders. He asked me my name. I told him.

Then he got down on one knee and looked into my eyes. He told me something I all ready knew.

I told him so. He looked confused. He asked me how I knew.

I knew mother and baby were dead 'cause I killed them.


	4. Phrenia

Coming Soon


End file.
